


Mistaken Identity

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Groping, Incest, Mistaken Identity, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Groping, Parent/Child Incest, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: When Sojiro gets drunk, he mistakes Konata for his dead wife.
Relationships: Izumi Konata/Izumi Soujiro
Kudos: 35





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
Thank you so much for reading my story!  
I am taking commissions!  
If you have a ship or idea you'd like, but don't know if you'd be able to write it yourself, then for $10, I can write that story for you! I'm obviously not going to comfortable with every single ship, every single situation, and every kink. If I like the idea, I will take your commission! If you like my work and want to support me, then please consider commissioning me something!  
My discord is LadyRedHeart#6761  
Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
Topics I won't write: pregnancy, marraige  
Anyway, again, thanks for reading!  
^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

“Ahhhh~!”

Konata stretched as she relished in the destruction of the boss she’d been stuck on for a few days, watching with sparkling eyes as experience filled the bar and loot rained down on her character. As she collected it, she looked at the time. 11 p.m. Her dad wasn’t usually out this late. She shrugged. He was a grown man. She resumed her game, finally able to progress.

After another half hour, she was so engrossed in her game that she didn’t notice her dad had come home until she fell on top of her. Thankfully, she had been able to hit pause.

“D-dad…” she groaned as she wiggled out from underneath him. Once she had safely gotten out, she turned to look at him. He was mumbling to himself as he drooled on the floor. She sighed. He did occasionally go out to drink, but he didn’t usually get this drunk, and when he did, it was because he started thinking about her mom.

“Alright, come on.” Konata said as she readied herself to help her dad get to bed. She grabbed his arms and started lifting him. Before she could get him to his feet, he embraced her in a hug.

“Kanataaaa…” he mumbled as he crushed her in the hug. Konata struggled to breathe as she beat at him. Is this what her mom went through all the time?

Finally, he let go, and he fell on her again. She gasped when his face landed on her chest, since she was only wearing a thin shirt and panties. She wiggled out from underneath again, and tried once more to lift him. She managed to sort of get him to his feet, and drag him to the couch, which she dropped him on. His hair was a mess, and his shirt was ruffled.

“Kanataaaa…” he continued to mumble. He gave her a dreamy smile, which Konata couldn’t help but laugh at. She went into the kitchen and started making coffee, bringing it to him when it was done. He almost immediately drank it, and spat it onto the floor. “Hot…” he said. She sighed again, and sat down on the couch.

“Hey, Kanata?” her dad said suddenly. “Remember when we used to have sex all the time?” Konata’s face burned. Then, he spoke again. “Your body...your face...you were so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I knew it the moment I saw you.” Konata smiled.

“How about you go to bed?” Konata said, and he nodded. She took the coffee from him as he shuffled to his room. Once she saw him close the door, she went back to her own room. She felt a little tired now, since she had been broken of her streak of playing. She played until a little after midnight, then finally crawled into bed, hoping for a nice, peaceful sleep.

*****************

Sojiro opened his eyes. He was still very drunk, and needed to pee. He got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. He didn’t bother closing the door as he peed, getting a lot on the floor. He shrugged; he’d just clean it later.

As he walked back into the hallway, he looked down at the door at the end of it. He wasn’t sure why Kanata was sleeping in a different room than him, but he decided to go see her.

He opened the door slowly, as to not wake her. He looked at her as she slept, her face that of an angel’s. He crept closer and pulled the covers off of her. He was about to crawl into bed with her when he saw her body. Memories flooded back to him of all the fun times they had together. As his memories came back in waves, so did his lust, his desire of the past. Why had it been so long?

So, instead of getting into bed with her, he reached forward and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so when he had undone all the button and opened the shirt, her small breasts were revealed, small mounds leading upward to cute, little pink nipples. Did...did her breasts shrink? Oh well, they were still pretty.

Sojiro placed a hand on one of Kanata’s breasts, and she twitched. He gently squeezed it as much as he could, trying not to wake her for reasons he wasn’t sure about. He rolled her nipple with his thumb, and she moaned softly. Already, Sojiro could feel his dick hardening. He leaned down and, while still groping her breast, he put his mouth over her other nipple. Her moans grew louder and her body shook slightly as he sucked on it, his tongue swirling around it. He had missed those moans While still sucking on her nipple, he managed to get Kanata’s arms out of her shirt, tossing it aside without waking her. Finally, he pulled away from her nipple with a nearly inaudible pop.

Sojiro looked down at her and gulped as he stared at her white panties, the only article of clothing left on her body. They were wet; she was aroused. He smiled as he grabbed her panties and started slowly tugging them down and off, tossing them over with her shirt. When he looked back, the sight before him took his breath away.

Her completely nude body was beautiful, just like he remembered. Her chest rose and fell with her uneven breaths. Her legs were closed, but he could see her wetness on her inner thigh. He reached forward and grabbed her legs, spreading them. As soon as he saw her bare, wet pussy, he couldn’t wait anymore.

Sojiro undid his pants and pulled out his fully-erect cock. He moved forward and, grabbing her hips to steady himself, pressed his dick against her pussy. Her wetness on it was already making it throb.

“I love you, Kanata…” he whispered, took a deep breath, and shoved it in.

***********************

Konata’s eyes shot open, waking from a dream of a tentacle monster, which she’d had before, and screamed in pain as she felt something being shoved roughly inside her lower region. She could even feel blood dripping down her leg.

She looked up in shock to see her father, his pants down, his crotch pressed against hers, his body shaking. It took her another second to realize she was naked. Through the pain, she was able to use her knowledge from doujins to know what was happening.

“I’m...being raped?”

Before she could say anything else, her dad pulled out and shoved his dick back inside her, making her yell out in pain again. He had seemingly taken her virginity without a second thought.

“Ugh, K-Kanata…” she heard him whisper. Of course, he still thought she was his mom. That...was bad.

“D-dad…” she said as he started thrusting. “I-it’s me…” He wasn’t listening, though, and, despite the situation, she was starting to feel good. She couldn’t help but moan. “I-I’m not...Kanata…”

“You’re so tight…it’s so good…” he said, still not listening. His thrusts became rougher and rougher. Her entire body lurched with every thrust. She couldn’t get away no matter how hard she tried. The pain was gone, completely replaced by unmatched pleasure.

It really was like she was in a doujin.

Or a hentai.

Or a fanfiction.

Either way, despite how good it felt, she didn’t want him to climax inside her. Bad things could happen.

“D-dad! It’s me! K-Konata!” she cried out, but he only got faster. His balls slapped against her over and over as he went in and out. The good feeling was too much, and she cried out as she came onto her father’s dick, helping it to slide in and out.

“So...close…” he said.

“DAD!” Konata yelled one last time, but it was too late. Her father groaned as he came, filling her inside with his seed, enough so that it dripped out from the sides, and sprayed onto the floor when he pulled out.

“Ka...na...ta…” he said one last time before he fell onto the floor, asleep. Konata sat there, breathing, trying to process what had just happened.

After she finally shook herself out of shock, she finally got out of bed, stumbling to the floor from her shaky legs. She got up and went about the process of cleaning up she usually did after masturbating. She pulled up her dad’s pants, and managed to get him back to his bed, hoping he wouldn’t remember this.

She got back into bed, knowing she probably wouldn’t be able to get to sleep, and debating just watching some TV. Surprisingly, she wasn’t completely and utterly crushed by sadness at unwillingly losing her virginity to her father, though there were a few tears in her eyes.

She wiped them away, and simply decided to repress the memory as much as she could.


End file.
